Queen Bees and Sweat Jocks: A Love Square?
by KukamuLover101
Summary: Seyio Academy isn't the same place as it used to be. The new East and West sides battle out, both even have queens! Secrets are held in everyone, including the happy-go-lucky Kukai and Ice Queen Mashiro. Now, let's watch and see how this love battle ends.


Queen Bees and Sweaty Jocks: A Love…Square?

* * *

><p>The two most popular girls walked through the hallways with confidence. Both had the same effect of gentle flying hair and piercing, cold eyes. The beauty queens walked with tall shoulders and perfect posture. Neither showing a single drop of fear. But, both have secrets. And when their eyes finally meet, hell breaks loose. The two queens <strong>loathed <strong>each other…but no one knows why.

**Amu's POV**

I walked through the halls noticing the eyes of every boy and girl I walked by. All of them were smiling, to me Hinamori Amu, one of the queens of Seyio Academy. Each and every person made a walkway for me. I stared at each person and smiled my infamous _fake_ smile.

_Bland._

They all looked bland and boring. But, they are all very nice in my opinion. When I faced forward, a wave of blue, yellow, and white blocked my vision.

**Normal POV**

The pink-haired queen jumped back in surprise and rubbed her eyes. She then looked up and frowned. A brown-haired teen's back was showed to her. Rage built up inside of the girl as she tapped the boy's shoulder impatiently. As he turned around, her confidence seemed to run away. His emerald eyes bore into her golden orbs. His big neon yellow and blue jersey made him stand out from everyone else. In big, bold, blue letters 'SOUMA' was printed on his back, including the bright, blue number 5. His russet, copper hair was shining and it was messy, but in a perfect way. His slightly tanned skin showed how much he goes out and plays sports. His white stud earrings show rebellion and a cool side of the sporty jock. Amu froze at the sight of the soccer god. She then frowned and shot an icy glare towards the boy.

"Oh, sorry Queen," Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manor. She showed a small smile. The students surrounding them smiled and cooed happily at seeing their queen smile after such a long time. Unfortunately, it then disappeared within a few seconds. The jock looked at the edgy girl with surprise and confusion, but a look of understanding showed in his eyes.

_'You can't have my smile,' _she thought angrily. _'Not what after you did to me.' _

Tension filled the air as the pinkette showed a cold soldier to the sporty brunette. She then suddenly turned around and walked to her next class before class started, her black combat boots clicking loudly in the process. Kids moved aside to let the 'East' queen move through the hallway. Amu then walked into the bathroom. One out of the two Fujisaki kids stood in front of the mirror. Amu then walked over to her and stood next to her quietly. The other girls in the bathroom then left, knowing the queen may need her privacy. When the last girl left, Amu let her tears silently fall from her golden orbs.

"Cool and SPICY!"

Amu cringed as she heard the loud echo of the students outside. "Cool and Spicy…" she whispered sharply.

"Amu-chan…you have to forget about him," Nedeshiko said. "He didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident and nothing couldn't have stopped him. It was the party. And it was all Utau's fault anyways," she whispered sadly. She hated witnessing her best friend in tears. Amu frowned then looked up and stared at herself in the mirror, looking for all her flaws. She eyed her blue floral blouse and white knit vest. Her neck adorned the Humpty Lock. She still wore it, even though everyone's shugo chara left. She then gazed to her ears, which sparkled with small, golden heart earrings. Her skin is now slightly tanned, showing a healthy glow. Her pink fringe was tied back and braided neatly. No heavy makeup or concealer covered her face, just simple blush and eyeliner. Her white skinny jeans and black combat boots showed her edgy side perfectly.

**"Perfect."**

A angry sigh escaped Amu's lips as she slammed her fist on the counter whispering, "Baka Kukai…Baka…" Her best friend stood next to her, not knowing what to do but what the troubled teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a long time :(<strong>  
><strong>I feel really bad and stuff. I have had ideas of new stories, but when I get to my computer, my mind goes blank. Like a brain fart! Talk about horrible! So I am planning to make new stories soon and some sequels of some old fanfics. And I have been thinking of making a few fanfictions about Nagihiko and Rima. Kukamu will be starring in it of course! So let me explain about the entire story.<strong>

**So Seyio Academy isn't what it seems like anymore, now there is a East and a West side (got the idea from my school, we have a East and West). And you should now know that Amu is the East queen of Seyio, the West queen will be unnamed for now but you may have guesses of who she is. And you should know that Nadeshiko is Amu's best friend. Nade and Nagi are different people (believe it or not) and there will be a love square, NOT A TRIANGLE. I won't reveal who is in the square, but you will figure it out along the way. **

**So a love square is when 4 people like the other person. For example, I will use Rima, Yaya, Nagi, and Tadase. So Rima loves Nagi, who loves Yaya, who loves Tadase, who loves Rima. Pretty self-explanitory. **

**AND You should've figured out that Kukai, Utau, and Amu have tension. Well...Kukai and Amu do have tension so far. And Amu isn't happy with anything anymore, which shows that she doesn't smiles much. SO I think that's about it. If you have questions, put them at the end of your review and I will gladly answer. **

**P.S I have a new song-fic ready soon, be ready for it!**


End file.
